


Little less conversation

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, pretty much what happened after the ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: This is what happened after tonight episode. It's pretty much what robron think about bear wolf





	Little less conversation

“Honestly Robert... what was that?” - asked Aaron as soon as they were at the Mill.

 

“What?”

 

“You said you can play!”

 

“I can!”

 

“Badly.”

 

“Oi! It's just...” - he started but his husband didn't let him finish

 

“If you say you did it for Paddy I swear...”

 

“Okay.. sorry... I haven't played in a while.” - he admitted giving up.

 

“Pff like you haven't seen a proper match in a while either.” - said Aaron as they went inside.

 

“Okay Maradona, punish me then.” - winked Robert trying to get him in a good mood.

 

“Oh I will.” - he said but... he didn't do a thing. Not even stroking his arm... nothing. He just went to the fridge, got two beers out then... sat on the couch.

 

“Okay is this about Bear?” - asked Robert as Aaron handed him a beer.

 

“Please don't call him that...”

 

“Then what should I call him? Paddy's weird.... sort of dad? What's his real name anyway?”

 

“Hell if I know.” - he said taking a sip... then another... and another.

 

“Hey slow down.” - laughed Robert before he saw Aaron took a deep breath.

 

“I …. don't like him.” - he said finally.

 

“Because he tried to give you orders?”

 

“No.... yeah but.... no.... I don't know.”

 

“Okay... you literally maxed out every possible answer here.” - chuckled Robert.

 

“It's not funny Robert. This guy.... who does he think he is? He's rocked up from god knows where... ruined my sister's garden...”

 

“Told you how to do stuff....”

 

“That's not the point!” - he shouted.

 

“Okay then... what is it?” - asked Robert. He saw that Aaron needed to talk about this so he let him.

 

“I don't trust him.”

 

“Well neither am I, but... it's for Paddy to decide. We can't really do much.”

 

“When did you become his fan?”

 

“I didn't.... but... it's not really our place to tell him to do one is it?”

 

“You've got a point.”

 

“You know... I have a feeling he's gonna try harder.”

 

“You think?” - he asked looking at him.

 

“Yeah... especially if he wants to stay close to Paddy which he does, from the way I saw it.”

 

“Alright Sherlock.” - smiled Aaron as he put the beer on the table. - “How about you coming upstairs with me?”

 

“What? And leave my beer here?” - asked Robert pretended to be offended by the thought.

 

“I can grab it for ya.”

 

“Are we still talking about the beer?” - he asked licking his lips.

 

“No.”

 

 


End file.
